The Skinny on Finny
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: After writing Diving for Very Short Shorts, I had this A/F idea that wouldn't leave my head! ONESHOT Annie and Finnick met before they were a tribute-mentor couple! The day before her first reaping, Annie takes a swim to relieve some stress. A troubled swimmer out at sea turns out to be Finnick in a very sticky situation. Annie helps him and sees more than she ever wanted to see


**Dislcaimer:** Still don't own the Hunger Games!

A/N: Yes it's another Finnick and Annie story that I posted today. This also wouldn't leave my head!

* * *

Annie was swimming near Victor's Island. She had started off from a piece of beach property on the mainland that her family used to harvest clams. Usually she would be doing homework, but she was too stressed out to concentrate the way she wanted to. Her first reaping was tomorrow. So she relieved her stress in her favorite way: swimming in the sea. Concentrating on improving her butterfly stroke, her worries left her and her world constricted to herself, the air, and the sea. Suddenly she heard a bloodcurdling scream from someone else in the water.

"AAAAH! OW! MUTT! GET OFF!" Heart pounding she quickly swam closer to Victor's Island. Finnick Odair was thrashing about in the water screaming. He seemed to be fending off something that he thought was attacking him as his fists were flying through the air making contact with something in the water. _Huh? He must be having a flash-back,_ she thought realizing that the more dangerous sea creatures such as sharks swam in significantly deeper water.

"HEY!" She called. "You're in District 4! Not the arena!" Even though the last thing she wanted to or was prepared to deal with was a hallucinating victor, she swam closer to Finnick to better assess the situation. Among other things, she realized that his thrashing was accentuating his muscles. Shaking that thought from her head, she reminded herself to on the crisis at hand.

"GET OFF!" Finnick continued to flail and scream. Taking a closer look, Annie realized he really was smacking something quite solid in the water that was holding onto some part of his person. Annie sighed. She wondered how as a twelve year-old girl she could be of assistance to a Victor of the Hunger Games, but she felt obligated to help as no one else was around. Obviously flailing, punching, and kicking whatever the sea-creature was wasn't getting Finnick anywhere.

"What's got you?" Annie called swimming closer. "I have a knife." She pulled a small knife from a holder attached to her leg. As a fisherman's daughter she was never without a knife and a few hooks that she carried around even on casual swims. She would've had more equipment if she was wearing her fishing wet-suit rather than an ordinary swimsuit.

"Knife?" Finnick asked in an unnaturally high voice. He stared at it in disbelief before wincing in pain.

"Yes. For cutting seaweed." Annie explained. She nervously held it toward him knowing that as a Victor, he could easily kill her with the knife. No, scratch that, with his bare hands. Oh wait, he was fighting some sort of sea-creature. So she was safe. For now. He reached out eagerly for the knife but he was soon doubled over in pain again.

"OOOOOOOOOH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HE GRABBED THE OTHER – AAAAAAAH!" Finnick yelped straightening back up and flailing his arms. "STUPID FREAKING LOBSTER!"

"Well, stick your leg out." Annie instructed firmly realizing she had to fight the creature on Finnick's behalf. "I've fought off lobsters on Dad's boat."

"It's – not – on – my leg." Finnick said gritting his teeth and blushing a very dark crimson.

"Well, where is it?" Annie asked. Finnick shook his head with a horrified expression on his face. "Oh for the love of Panem –" Annie dove under the water to investigate for herself. She came up sputtering a split second later. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" She screeched. "THAT'S LIKE _SERIOUSLY_ _DISGUSTING_!" Annie inwardly groaned. No one should have to see what she just saw – especially at age twelve. No one!

"PLEASE! JUST – _HELP – ME_!" Finnick pleaded, tears streaming down his tanned face as the lobster hung on more determinedly to him.

"Ok, but it's _your fault_ for going skinny-dipping when the lobsters feed!" Annie snapped rolling her eyes. _Honestly, I'm twelve and __I__ know that._ "This is going to be awkward." She warned before hacking away at the lobster attached to the very sensitive body parts of Finnick Odair. Every time he would yelp, she would reply with something about wearing shorts next time.

"OW" Finnick yelped. "Ooooooooh!" He moaned once he was free of the lobster. "I'll never have children ever!" He groaned still very much in pain.

"Oh shut it and get your naked bum out of the water before something else grabs you!" Annie said, her face a bright red. She hacked the head off the lobster for good measure.

"Uh – " Finnick looked at her. "Um – Thanks – um –"

"Annie Cresta." Annie said. They shook hands. Both parties knew that formality was a bit ridiculous after the incident involving much more awkward physical contact.

"Um – Annie –" Finnick said. "I think I learned my lesson. Um – Thanks. For helping me."

"Good." Annie said. "Because I lost my innocent eyes."Finnick blushed. "You're welcome by the way." She promptly turned around and began swimming back to the mainland.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Annie was seventeen and Finnick was nineteen they were chatting after Annie's reaping for her Games. Finnick looked over at Annie. She had grown from a spunky twelve year-old girl to a beautiful young lady with brown hair and sea-green eyes. "Annie?" Finnick asked. His hand found hers as they watched their district disappear through the train window. "You shouldn't be worried at all." he paused. "If you could fight off that lobster at age twelve –" he blushed. Annie smiled.

"Thanks." Annie replied. "I'll remember that. Should I mention that incident to Ceaser?"

"No! Oh, God, no!" Finnick yelped. Annie playfully pouted. "Ok – ok – only if you win."

"Alright." Annie said grinning mischievously. Finnick groaned to himself. "Then I'll do everything it takes to win."


End file.
